


A Load of You, A Load of Me

by oh-jesus-sammy (supernaturalblackhole1)



Series: Swesson Love Week [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Masturbation, impied smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalblackhole1/pseuds/oh-jesus-sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gives himself a quickie in the mens room</p>
<p>Day Six - Prompt - Caught jerking off in the bathroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Load of You, A Load of Me

Sam takes a quick glance around the bathroom to assure himself that he’s all alone, he never has any actual work to do so why not take a few minutes and rub one out in the bathroom. He starts off slow, quiet incase he is interrupted. Unbuckling his khakis, he pulls his cock out and slowly strokes himself to full-length, he’s already rock hard when he starts thinking about his boss, his boss and his fucking mouth, what it would look like stretched around his cock,his tongue swirling around the tip, rubbing across his wet swollen lips, white ropes of come painted across his pretty face.

Sam comes with quiet groan down the urinal drain and suddenly realizes he is no longer alone. God what he must look like, pants down around his ankles, his hand against the wall to support his weight, furiously stripping his cock. He turns his head and finds himself face to face with the object of his gratification.

“Shit. SHIT.” His face turns the color of Dean Smith’s tie and he fumbles for his pants. Dean just stands there, his mouth hanging open a little, not really in shock just unsure of what to do next.

“I can explain,” Sam offers.  
“You can explain why you were saying my name?” Other than the heaving of his chest and the trickle of sweat beads down his neck, Sam is frozen in place.

“I think it’s only fair that I get a turn,” Dean unbuckles his pants and lets them fall to the floor, “what do you think?”

Sams never dropped to his knees so fast in his entire life.


End file.
